Leave Me Be
by GothicKitty01
Summary: RobRae, HPDM. HPTT Crossover. Raven is desperate for the Titans to leave her be and give her some privacy. Lucius Malfoy in an attempt to bring the Teen Titans to Voldemort’s side convinces Dumbledore to accept two of them to Hogwarts.
1. Welcome To My Life

**Leave Me Be**

**Summary: **RobRae, HP/DM. HP/TT Crossover. Raven is desperate for the Titans to leave her be and give her some privacy. Lucius Malfoy in an attempt to bring the Teen Titans to Voldemort's side convinces Dumbledore to accept two of them to Hogwarts. As electronics won't work (Cyborg), as BB will stand out way too much and Star will make a muck of things with being unknown to the magical world. Dumbledore selects the two that can easily be taken as normal human beings; except for the fact Raven has a demon father. Raven has to get used to Robin's blunt attitude while Robin gets used to the fact he could have a twin, except for the glasses, scar and well… what colour eyes does Robin have? Will Dumbledore be able to manipulate the two of them to 'his' side or will Robin and Raven play mind games of their own? Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in Nevermore? Raven losing control? Daddy's here! With Voldemort?! Harry is going to have a confusing year and Raven; she's going to find out sometimes she can't leave things be. They'll come back to haunt her sometime. Robin; he's going to find out you can't always hide behind a mask, Draco; well he learns not to make Raven and her daddy mad!!

**Author's Note: **Wow, long summary. Well it seems this'll be a long story; hopefully I'll keep going on this one. To those who are fans of my story **The Prisoner of Draco Malfoy** it **will** be updated soon! Be patient people. I'd forgotten about it, sorry!

**READ ME: This first chapter is just a song! Sorry! Actually story will start next chappie!**

**Leave Me Be**

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Welcome To My Life**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
but no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and their stupid lies  
Well deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

__

Welcome to my life

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song: "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan.**


	2. Iwantedtotellyouyouandrobgotaletter!

**Leave Me Be**

****

**Review Answers**

LottiRebel Yeah, shoulder angels are softies aren't they. (I doubt they can even glare… :D)

Cindycindy549 would be funny, unfortunately I haven't a clue how someone hits on someone else, lol; I don't think I've ever been hit on lol.

Dark Sunlight I put a song instead of an actual chapter because I had no idea how to start the actual fic. But I think I might now… not sure.

AndromedaIsland Me too, just it gets annoying when I listen to their music during D&T, I keep getting laughed at lol.

Softballtitan009 ;; Hehe… I swear there is a lack in TT/HP stories, but that's probably cos I'm not looking right. :D

Natalie ;; Sorry! I've been busy… well actually I've been playing 'The Sims 2' I bought it sometime last week… I've been obsessed with it for ages.

Sillymail Heya! You really think so? Well, I dunno.

Idoliar Thanks.

**A/N: Sorry! Another pairing just for the beginning though: Robin/Star… -- Even though I hate the pairing.**

**Leave Me Be**

****

**Chapter 2: Introduction… sorta: Iwantedtotellyouyouandrobgotaletter!**

Raven glared at the cowering, mass of green fur. "What were you doing in my room?" she asked coldly. Beast Boy, who had turned back into his normal self, shivered in fear, Raven, raised an eyebrow.

"I… Iwantedtotellyouyouandrobgotaletter!" Beast Boy yelled quickly before speeding away from Raven as fast as he could. Raven turned to Robin, Cyborg and Starfire who were all staring after Beast Boy.

"What was it he said friend Raven?" Starfire asked cheerily, "I heard 'I' and 'letter'. What did he say?" During Star's talking Raven had started making herbal tea, at the moment she was about to put the kettle on.

"He said that Raven and I got a letter, Star," Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist, looking at Raven he said quietly, "Both of us." Raven turned away disgusted, _can't they do that somewhere else?_ She asked herself quietly. She finished making the tea and left for her room.

**(Earlier That Day) Voldemort's Evil Lair**

"Information Lucius," Voldemort hissed, in his usual serpentine way.

The blonde Death Eater raised his head, "We have information on a group of five 'Super Heroes' in the muggle world called 'The Teen Titans'. We could bring them to our side, explain a blurred form of our truth to them and they will work with us."

Voldemort smirked contemplating the idea, "Very good Lucius. I would like you to visit Dumbledore and get him to invite two of 'The Teen Titans' to Hogwarts. Only two, Lucius, do not fail me."

"Of course not my Lord," Lucius bowed and left his master to his musings.

**Midday****) Hogwarts**

Lucius Malfoy entered Hogwarts in a proud stride. He pushed open the castle doors and was sighted with the Great Hall in all its glory. Dumbledore stood up from the Head Table. "Lucius, here to kick me out again?" the old wizard asked with good humour.

"Unfortunately not, actually I am here on other business. You have heard of 'The Teen Titans' correct?" the old wizard nodded his head, not sure where this was going, "I wish for two of them to be accepted into the school for the school's protection. Two that will fit in, in other words look like regular humans." Malfoy Sr. left, leaving the old wizard alone with his thoughts.

**(Still ****Midday****) Dumbledore's Office**

_The Teen Titans, yes, they could be powerful allies. Two, only two, electronics won't work, no Cyborg. Robin is a wizard anyway, Robin. Starfire would stand out way too much as she is still getting used to Earth Customs. Beast Boy would also stand out as no one is green. Raven, although being gothic would partially make her stand out, she can control her emotions enough so Trigon doesn't come to destroy it all. Yes, Raven and Robin._ Dumbledore started writing the letter that would explain everything.

**_Dear Robin and Raven._**

****

**_I am Albus Dumbledore and I am writing to you due to a threat at my school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Robin will know what I'm talking about after all his parents were magical. _**

****

**_I am accepting both of you to Hogwarts as we need protection against a dark wizard called Voldemort. You two wee the only people who could actually 'fit in'. _**

****

**_You will have to wear the uniform, no masks Robin. Don't want anyone thinking anything strange._**

****

**_Lemon drops!_**

**_-Albus Dumbledore_**

****

"That will do," Dumbledore said and sent off the letter to Titans Tower, Jump City.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Harry Potter! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF OWNING IT! I stole it! Honestly you people have no faith in me!**

****

**Sorry if they're all out of character… Anyways please R&R! **

**If I take ages sorry, that's all that I have in my mind for this story at the moment. Sorry! I'll think of some more eventually!**


End file.
